Mirror Image
by GabriellaMontez123122
Summary: Gin Ichimaru just met his new vice captain, Misha Kosonaka Own Character. He craved her since the moment he met her, he saw her around and all of that but will his reputation be ruined by his true personality! Read and find out


The Soul Society was riled up today. Everyone was talking about the new vice captain of Squad 13, Kosonaka, Misha. Since Izuru was killed, they found a new recruit. The female had pink hair, usually in pigtails. A blush came upon his face as she looked at him, smiling shyly.

"H-hello... You must be m-my captain," She said in a shy, pleasant voice.

"Yes I am, Nice to meet you," Gin said with his usual smile on and shook her hand, hiding the blushing.

Misha chewed on her lip a bit, averting her eyes elsewhere, only shy around people who were the boss of her or people she liked. Gin did the same, averting his eyes to the sky.

"So what is your special power of your Zanpaktou?"

"Death...and many other things, mostly illusions."

"That's very amazing, are you willing to train right away to reach Bankai?"

"I've already reached Bankai." Misha finished.

Gin stood there in astonishment, and everyone around them. He then smiled as he patted her on the back.

"No wonder why I liked you when I first saw you, your spiritual energy is awfully high for a Shinigami." Gin spoke.

Misha giggled and blushed, not knowing what was appropriate to say back, since he was her captain and all. She just stood there, smiling. Gin found himself wrapping his arm around her shoulder, slightly leaning on her. She looked up at him, cocking her head to the side. Only one phrase ran through his mind.

"_She is so cute..."_

"Lets head over to the meeting room, so I can get to know you," Gin said.

Misha nodded and followed Gin into the meeting room. She sat down next to him, but facing him.

"So where did you come from?"

"I don't really know, I lived off of foster homes and orphanages."

Gin frowned. "That's sad, do you have anywhere to live now?"

"No," Misha said, finishing the conversation.

"How bout you stay with me, I have no problem with it." Gin said with his reassuring smile.

"S-sure," Misha said with a blush, averting her eyes a little elsewhere.

Gin smiled as he gently took her hand, kissing it softly.

"Very well then, lets head off."

Misha got up and followed him. They walked around the shiny, wooden floors. There was a 'pitter patter' of feet the whole way. Gin slid open the door and let her in. She stood in the door way, slipping her sanduru off and into her bag.

"You've got a pretty nice house..." she said politely.

Gin smiled and did the same with his sanduru, slipping them off and then putting them beside the door way instead. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Mi-Mi-chan. If you don't mind me calling you that," he asked submissively, his voice trailing off.

"It's fine," She said with a giggle.

Gin leaned over, their faces nearly touching. Misha started to blush severely and watched him out of the corner of her green eye. He took in the scent of her hair, then leaned away.

"I was wondering what I smelled, your hair smells heavenly Mi-Mi-chan," he said, sounding almost like he was trying to seduce her.

"Thank y-you Captain Ichimaru.." She said sheepishly.

It started to get later and later. It went from bright sun to a dark, semi bright moon. She was sitting on the couch, about a few feet away from Gin. They exchanged glances once and a while but Gin was watching her every moment he got out of the corner of his eye. He wanted her, He craved her. He was planning on seducing her in a bit, to see if he could really get what he craved for, and if she would give into him. He liked women that had a challenge, not ones that gave in like that. He yawned and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her severely close, nearly onto his lap; he kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. Misha blushed and looked up at him. She knew what he was going to pull kind of. She calmed down and then leaned her head onto his chest, she wanted him too, craved him obsessively. He slyly slid his hand down her shoulder and snaked it into her kimono, rubbing the flat area of her huge busted chest.


End file.
